bookoftheancestorfandomcom-20200214-history
Raymel Tacsis
Raymel Tacsis is the heir of one of the wealthiest Sis families in The Empire. He’s also a famed Gerant ring-fighter, with a reputation for cruelty. Appearance and Personality Raymel Tacsis is a Gerant prime, an enormous heavily-built man, with thick blond hair and a handsome face. Unlike many Gerants who are slow, he is very nimble and prowls with a killer’s confidence in each motion. Raymel has the arrogance common to many of the Sis nobility, but also a cruel sociopathic streak. He has no compunction at killing a young peasant girl, despite his father's oath to the emperor. History Raymel Tacsis is the eldest son and heir of Thuran Tacsis, one of realm's highest Sis families. Unusually, he is also a ring-fighter at the Caltess Fight-Hall, with a renowned reputation. He treats the young children who live in the Caltess attic with utter distain. He has killed at least five young girls in acts of cruelty or rape, but on each occasion, walked free without even an attempt at prosecution, thanks to his father’s money. Red Sister One day, a young girl called Saida is cleaning Raymel’s room, when she accidentally breaks a vase. The giant Gerant flies into a rage and tries to kill her. The girl’s friend Nona Grey, however, hears the commotion and rushes to the room. She warns Raymel to put Saida down, but he ignores her. So Nona attacks him, climbing the huge man and slitting his throat with her Flaw-Blades, mortally wounding him. Thuran Tacsis employs four Academy mages at enormous expense to save his son’s life. The mages hold Raymel at the boundary of death, while his body heals from his wounds. It is a dangerous process that risks the recovered patient to be possessed by the Demons that dwell at the boundary. In fact, Raymel recovers from his mortal injury possessed by four Devils, one of whom is called Keot. Thanks to Abbess Glass, Nona escapes execution for her crime and joins the convent of Sweet Mercy. While the Tacsis family seek revenge on the young peasant girl, the Abbess proves far too devious and eventually Thuran Tacsis is obliged to swear to Emperor Crucical that the matter is over. Despite this, Raymel Tacsis himself continues to seek revenge. At the Caltess Forging, he bribes the ring-fighter Denam to cripple Nona in the ring. Nona sees Raymel in the crowd accompanied by an Academy mage, and senses the Devils possessing him in his crimson red eye. During the fight, Nona uses one of Denam’s clumsy lunges to climb the huge man, and hurl her from the ring at Raymel. She tries to cut his throat with her Flaw Blades, but the Devils won’t let Raymel be harmed. Raymel Tacsis makes another attempt to kill Nona during the annual Ranging across open country from Harran Fens to the Kring. Dozens of Tacsis soldiers disguised as Durnish raiders lay in ambush in the region. Eventually, Nona and a number of novices - Clera, Arabella, Darla, Zole, Ruli, and Jula - gathered in a cave with Tarkax the Ice-Spear for protection. Raymel has also bribed the novice Clera to betray Nona, although Clera herself believes she’s turning on Ara. Nona, however, had perviously become suspicious of Clera, and manages to subdue her. Raymel Tacsis next sends in a dozen soldiers to capture Nona, but she tears them apart with her Hunska speed and Path energy. With the novices exhausted, Raymel himself suddenly appears swathed in scale-armour. The four novices attack the giant Gerant, but the Devils possessing him make him virtually impregnable. Even a barely recovered Ara can't damage him with Path energy. Eventually, he grabs Nona ankle, and seems certain to crush her to death, but Nona uses Yisht's Amulet of Negation and stabs him in the face, finally killing him.Category:Characters